


#50 – Breathe

by freysan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freysan/pseuds/freysan
Summary: Morning breath has never stopped Jooheon from leaning in to kiss Changkyun good morning.





	#50 – Breathe

 

Jooheon wakes up from the light filtering in the room, just a small strip between the curtains, and the first thing he sees is Changkyun still in deep slumber. He likes waking up to this scene the best, seeing the other in his most peaceful state, face free of wrinkles and a small pout grazing his lips. He likes knowing the maknae feels comfortable by his side.

He can’t help but lean in, unable to resist the urge to kiss the other… just a little bit, he won’t even wake up. Oh, but he does. A hand bars his face from coming any closer, gently pushing away even as eyes remain stubbornly closed.

“Hyung, don’t even attempt,” Changkyun grouches. “Your breath stinks.”

“Stinks?” Jooheon repeats, lacing his voice with fake disbelief. “I don’t think so.”

He moves swiftly, taking a hold of the other’s wrist and pinning it on the pillow beside his head. He matches the act with his whole body, now hovering above the other.

“Hyuuuung~” Changkyun whines sleepily, pout in place.

Any other time, he might have whined back just to tease. But not now. Right now, Jooheon wants his kiss.

He leans in and captures the other’s lips regardless of the protest. He makes up for it by cupping his face and brushing his thumb under the other’s eye, knowing the younger loves the gesture even if he will deny it later. He knows he’s right when he feels him melting under his touch. It makes him smile.

 

Internally, Changkyun sighs. The day hasn’t even started properly yet and he’s already done with the older rapper. Or so he tells himself. Externally, he just lets the other do as he wish.

Scratch that. He reciprocates.

He returns the kiss and runs his free hand on the other’s hair. His other hand, the one pinned by the other, wriggles out of his grasp just enough to lace their fingers together. He feels the smile against his lips and feels the beginning of his own smile grow.

They were comfortable just like this, lost in their own world, until the sound of the door opening pulls them back to reality. And there Kihyun stands, staring wide-eyed at their compromising position.

For a few precious seconds, nobody moves. Then Kihyun get’s his wit back and hell breaks loose.

“What the heck are you two doing so early in the morning?!” he screeches at them.

“He started it!” Changkyun protests, finally having the mind to push Jooheon away.

“You liked it!” Jooheon immediately shoots back, actually falling off the bed.

“But you started it!” Changkyun whines louder.

The bickering brings the rest of the group in their room and though the others are mostly amused, Kihyun is not pacified until Hyunwoo takes it to himself to do something.

“Ok,” the leader says, ushering the others out including Kihyun, before pointing at the two youngest members. “You have 30 minutes. Make sure to meet us below for breakfast later.”

And just like that, the door shuts leaving the two of them in the room. Changkyun flops back down with a sigh.

“You liked it,” Jooheon repeats, voice softer with a bit of a pout at the end. He crawls back into bed and lays beside the younger.

Changkyun looks at the elder with fondness, warmth invading his chest at the other’s sulky expression. “I didn’t say I didn’t,” he tells him, holding his hand out as an invitation for the other to hold it.

And who is Jooheon to refuse? He takes the hand with a smile and tugs at it, urging Changkyun closer until the younger straddles him this time around. He leans in, noses brushing against each other. And just like that, they’re kissing again. Just for a few more minutes before they leave the comfort of their bed and start their hectic day ahead.

They’ll thank Hyunwoo later. For now, they’ll take advantage of the extra time given to them.

 

They just love morning kisses, ok? Morning breath be damned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just random and out of nowhere and very self-indulgent but I'm really soft and morning kisses are lovely and JooKyun is also lovely so yeah... ｡(*^▽^*)｡
> 
> Anyway, please leave something for the attention-starved me. Thanks. ^^v


End file.
